This invention relates to an adjustable, fitted diaper. The common cloth diaper is a simple piece of cloth folded in one of a number of ways so it can be drawn up between the legs of an infant and fastened about his waist with pins. The method is time consuming and requires the use of pins which could hurt the child when being pushed through the many layers of fabric. Attempts have been made to develop non-disposable diapers which are contoured to fit the child better. An example is found in Canadian Pat. No. 901,202 to Martin. This discloses a diaper which has a back wider than the front and a narrow middle portion for fitting the crotch area of the child. However, pins are still required to secure the diaper together. Another non-folding diaper of flannelette is disclosed in Canadian Pat. No. 372,540 to Caron where snap fasteners are used instead of pins.
Adjustable waist bands are used on the diaper disclosed in Canadian Pat. No. 943,702 to Brink and Canadian Pat. No. 376,028 to Lewis. Brink uses hook and loop type fasteners sold under the trade mark VELCRO. Such fasteners are also used on the diapers disclosed in Canadian Pat. No. 1,052,052 to Sonenstein.
Canadian Pat. No. 482,750 to Brink shows a diaper wherein a waistband passes through a slit.
Canadian Pat. No. 1,149,104 to Bolick discloses a diaper or the like which has straps connecting the front and the back. The straps extend through slits in both the front and the back. The slits are perpendicular to the parallel sides of the front and the back and a plurality of vertically spaced-apart slits are provided so the height of each strap can be adjusted. The straps are held at each end by buttons. Because of the orientation of the slits, the ends of the strap are held so they are not flat against the body of the infant. Instead, the edge of the strap is presented against the body at each end.
Accordingly, these earlier diapers have not provided a contoured, no-pin diaper capable of adjustment for different size infants which comfortably fits the infant and presents an attractive appearance. In Bolick for example, when lower slits are used for the straps, a considerable portion of material remains above the chosen slit presenting an untidy flap on both sides of the diaper.